The invention relates to a capsule part carrier in a filling and sealing machine for two-part capsules. Such capsule part carriers are used in filling and sealing machines, of the kind known from German patent DE 38 20 013 C2, in order to separate the empty capsules, kept on hand, into their capsule bottom parts and capsule top parts, which are then put together again once the capsule bottom parts have been filled. When certain capsule formats and qualities are being handled, it has been found that capsule bottom parts, after they have been separated from the capsule top parts by means of negative pressure and meet their seats in the stepped bores of the lower segments, sometimes bounce back out of the lower segment, causing the associated capsule top part to spin out of the upper segment. This effect can be explained by the fact that the capsule bottom parts are pinched in the region of the seats by striking the seats of the stepped bores of the lower segments. It can then happen that the tension suddenly breaks, and the capsule bottom parts bounce out of their seats. Particularly if a capsule top part has been spun out of its upper segment, the applicable capsule can no longer be sealed or processed. In an extreme case, this can even lead to an interruption in operation.
The capsule part carrier of the invention in a filling and sealing machine for two-part capsules has the advantage over the prior art that the capsule top parts are pulled out of the lower segments into their seats by the negative pressure acting on them, thus preventing the capsule top parts from being spun out of the upper segments.
Further advantageous features of the capsule part carrier of the invention are defined hereinafter.
When so-called pellets or sticky products are being handled, it has proved to be especially advantageous for the additional recesses to be embodied as separate through bores. These through bores are very simple to produce and in the case of the products in question, they have the advantage that no product can stick in the stepped bores of the lower segments and thus make it more difficult or impossible to insert capsule bottom parts.
Embodying the through bores as stepped bores improves the effect of aspirating the capsule top parts by increasing the flow velocity on the side toward the capsule top parts.
To distribute the suction action for the capsule top parts uniformly to all the capsule top parts in the upper segment, the through bore is preferably disposed at the same spacing from the stepped bores, associated with the through bore of the capsule bottom parts or capsule top parts.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the additional recesses are realized in the form of longitudinal grooves embodied in the wall of the stepped bore for the lower capsule parts. As a result, the tendency of the capsule bottom parts to become pinched on the seats of the lower segments can also at least be lessened. If nevertheless a capsule bottom part should bounce out because of being pinched, then it is assured that the associated capsule top part will not be spun out of the upper segment. This is attained on the one hand because the contact area of the capsule bottom parts on the seats of the lower segments is reduced, and on the other because the negative pressure, which causes the separation of the capsule bottom parts from the capsule top parts, now also acts directly on the capsule top parts, so that the capsule top parts are pulled onto their seats in the upper segments.
The invention will be better understood and further objects and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description of preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the drawings.